


Mr. Hero

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sidekick, M/M, au yeah august, hero swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Chili and heroes





	Mr. Hero

“Let’s stop for some chili.”

“We are on patrol, Foggy. What if something happens and we are too busy eating to deal with it?”

 

“Part of being a hero is setting the tone of the community. That’s why I didn’t like you taking ‘Daredevil’ as your hero name. Sets a bad example.”

“It’s a warning.”

“So is being able to eat a whole bowl of Mama’s chili. Only the strongest, bravest, and most foolhardy of souls are able to withstand it’s fire.”

“And your resulting gas.”

“Oh burn! That’s the spirit, Matt! Let’s go grab some chili and stop some bad guys!”

Foggy leaned against the wall, groaning heavily, and clutching his stomach. They were on the roof of a building two blocks over from the police precinct after having dropped off a purse snatcher. 

Ordinarily Foggy would have liked to talk the perp down, figure out why they were stealing and if there was anything Foggy could do to help. Instead, Matt had tackled them, slammed them into the ground and twisting their arm up and back, putting pressure on the wrist joint to make them drop the knife that had been aiming for Foggy’s throat.

Foggy moaned and slid to his knees.

“I told you, you should have waited 30 minutes to digest before we started patrolling.”

“But Matt,” a loud burp interrupted him but Foggy continued bravely on in a whisper, “I’m a hero. I can’t let my sidekick go out there all alone.”

“And yet you never seem to do any punching.”

“All part of the plan. I’m the brains of this dynamic duo and you’re the muscle to back it up.”

“Foggy,” Matt sighed, “The only people we’ve put in jail were the ones that I beat up. I don’t think that your plan is working.”

“Oh yeah hot shot? How’s Juana and her baby doing?”

“They’re fine, moved in with her grandmother two weeks ago. What does this have -”

Foggy interrupted, “And Marco?”

“Starting work tomorrow but that’s -”

“What about Inez, Alex, or Yani? They’re part of Hell’s Kitchen too. Tell me that Hell’s Kitchen isn’t doing better because of them. That they’re not doing better because Hell’s Kitchen is becoming better.”

“One doesn’t necessarily cause the other.” Matt said, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

“Perhaps. But it’s because you don’t understand why they’re both happen at the same time that you are the sidekick and I am the hero.”

They stood staring at one another in silence. Foggy’s stomach rumbled loudly in protest and he clutched his stomach with a groan.

“Come on sidekick. Let’s get me back to the batcave.”

“We have an office the size of a closet, and it doesn’t even have a bathroom.”

Foggy groaned, “Alright, let’s head back home. We’ve done enough hero-ing and sidekick-ing for one night.”

Matt grinned ruefully and bowed deep and mocking, “After you, hero”

“That’s Mr. Hero to you.”


End file.
